AMOR EN JOSEON
by guerrera de la noche
Summary: Es un sesshome, este fanfic va estar ambientado en la era joseon aome una chica del siglo XXI vive en el actual Japón Es una chica hermosa, con una personalidad bondadosa, cariñosa. Que por un doble eclipse lunar es enviada a la era joseon donde conocerá a un apuesto comandante quien en realidad era el rey de esa nación llamado sesshomaru no taisho aome sera llamada hae-jung ...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

EL INICIO DE TODO

Hola mi nombre es aome higurashi tengo 19 años mi cabello es color negro me llaga hasta la cadera y es rizado en la puntas. Mido 1.50 ,mi tes es morena por el sol.

Estoy tan emocionada porque hoy es la gran celebración del doble eclipse lunar como soy de japón tuvimos que ir a corea para poder presenciarlo y mostrar nuestros respetos a la familia ya fallecida , por casualidad no había mencionado que somos los parientes de una de las familias mas antiguas de corea?.

Estábamos al lado de un enorme palacio del cual se dice que hubo un rey el era conocido como el rey inu el cual quedo prendado de la Hija de uno de sus ministros se dice que ella era el amor de su vida, siendo sincera cuando era mas pequeña me gustaba imaginar como hubiera sido si yo hubiera nacido en esa época probablemente seria una esclava pero como era tan pequeña pensaba que podría haber sido la hija de algún noble pero va de eso ya hace mucho.

en fin no es momento para eso me eh arreglado y como siempre me puse un hanbok me gusta usar mucho esta ropa es tan cómoda y siendo sincera si por mi fuera hubiera vivido en la época antigua.

en fin no es momento para eso me eh arreglado y como siempre me puse un hanbok me gusta usar mucho esta ropa es tan cómoda y siendo sincera si por mi fuera hubiera vivido en la época antigua

llevaba puesto un daenggi para el cabello en un color rosa pastel estaba muy ansiosa a pesar de todo no había cosa que mas amara que los festivales o reuniones importantes en las que podia aprovechar para vestirme de esta manera

llevaba puesto un daenggi para el cabello en un color rosa pastel estaba muy ansiosa a pesar de todo no había cosa que mas amara que los festivales o reuniones importantes en las que podia aprovechar para vestirme de esta manera .

me dirigí con mi madre naomi ella estaba vistiendo ropa normal jamas le gusto mucho esto de venir hasta aquí debido a que la familia de mi padre la desprecio por ser japonesa y no tener un apellido "respetable" pero aun que a mi tampoco me hace gracia, yo amo mucho mis hermosos vestidos tengo como veinte cada uno con colores y diseños diferentes tengo varias horquillas ninguna es repetida.

bien ya era hora eran cerca de las tres de la mañana casi las cuatro de la mañana esto sucede cada tantos años, sucede cuando el sol que esta mas cerca de la tierra empieza a girar con mayor rapidez haciendo que el sol y la luna se encuentren haciendo que la sombra de los dos produzca un doble eclipse lo que hace que se forme otro eclipse es solo un efecto debido a la luz del sol y su rotación.

" obviamente no es verdad solo que no sabia que poner lo siento"

Estaba parada al lado de un árbol de cerezo se dice que aquí en este árbol el la conoció.

Es tradición honrar a la familia pidiendo deseos sean para las demás o para uno mismo esto se hace para hacerles saber que aun son necesarios.

Estaba pidiendo mi deseo el cual era poder encontrar a alguien que pueda darme esperanza y hacerme feliz cuando sucedió, justo cuando ocurrió el eclipse me sentí flotar y Todo fue obscuridad.

Por las calles de Joseon se podía observar a un ministro en su cabello al cual se le veía muy cansado en su rostro se podía observar la tristeza de una perdida ya ocurrida años atrás, detrás de el venia uno de sus sirvientes

Por las calles de Joseon se podía observar a un ministro en su cabello al cual se le veía muy cansado en su rostro se podía observar la tristeza de una perdida ya ocurrida años atrás, detrás de el venia uno de sus sirvientes.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un golpe como si algo o alguien hubiese caído.

El sirviente se bajo de su caballo sacando su Espada fue a ver cuando...

_se... Señor esto...

_que ocurre.

_es una mujer.

_una mujer dices dice mientras se baja de su cabello y se acerca donde esta su sirviente y efectivamente había una joven muy bella por cierto.

_Señor que va a hacer con la joven

_no podemos dejarla aquí alguien podría lastimarla.

_si Señor, que debemos hacer como llevarla.

_tu. Levantala dijo mientras se subía en su caballo ahora ayudame a sentarla aquí en mi caballo.

Ya acomodada la joven en los brazos del ministro este se dispuso a ir directo a su hogar donde su Esposa lo esperaba preocupada


	2. Chapter 2 LO SUCEDIDO

CAPITULO 2

LO SUCEDIDO

Durante el camino que llevaba no dejaba de preguntarse de donde era aquella joven por sus ropas se podia decir que era hija de alguien noble o incluso podía ser una hime .

Al llegar a su hogar de inmediato su sirviente se bajo del caballo para poder avisarle a su señora de la llegada de su señor, prácticamente salio corriendo.

_señora, señora por favor salga el señor necesita de su ayuda encontramos a una muchacha y esta inconsciente venga por favor.

_una muchacha dice... como es eso posible.  
_si señora es que íbamos por un sendero y de repente sentimos como algo caía fue como un gran golpe entonces nos detuvimos me baje del caballo y fui a ver y la encontré el señor esta afuera me dijo que le dijera que por favor alistara una de las habitaciones para ella.

_comprendo Ayudelo le ordenó la señora.

La señora ordeno a una de sus sirvientas que arreglara una habitación para una visitante.

Después de instruir a su sirvienta se dirigió a las cocinas en donde pidió prepararan algo de comer para su marido y algo para la muchacha cuando despertara.

Mientras la señora se encargaba de eso una sirvienta terminaba de acomodar a la joven en el futon.

_mi señor podría salir por favor es que debo cambiarla.  
_bien avise me cuando despierte.  
_si señor.

La sirvienta empezó soltándole el Otgoreum (que es el lazo que une la prenda)luego procedió a quitarle el jeogori que es la parte superior del hanbok luego quitarle el faldón o shima para encontrarse con su shima malgi que es básicamente la ropa interior.

Con cuidado tomo un paño y lo mojo Para poder limpiarla estaba un poco sucia después le puso un hanbook Para dormir el cual era totalmente blanco la arropo con la frazada..  
Levantándose se dirigió hacia una habitación continua en donde fue a buscar algo de te para la joven debido a que tenia algo de fiebre pero antes de eso presidio ir a decirle a sus señores mientras que en otra habitación se podía encontraba el ministro junto con su mujer la cual lo interrogaba.

_como es posible. Que le paso a esta muchacha.  
_la encontramos inconsciente asi que la traje.  
_por que la trajiste.  
_bueno yo creando la vi.. No pude evitarlo.  
_acaso tu...  
_lo siento pero al verla no pude evitar pensar en sonei se que no es ella pero no podría dejarla.  
_después de todo no es nuestra hija aun es doloroso incluso con el tiempo que ya a pasado cinco años y aun duele la muerte de sonei pero... Bueno te apoyare querido lo mejor es esperar a que la joven despierte vamos a descansar.  
_si tienes razón.

en ese momento cuando se disponían a levantarsen entro la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia .

-mis señores la muchacha tiene algo de fiebre no estoy segura de que hallan yerbas para bajar su fiebre .

-tan mal esta pregunto la esposa del ministro.

-no es eso mi señora , pero el hecho de que la dejemos así podría hacer que la joven se enferme mas.

-oh, querido ...

-llama a Dae (significa radiante amado) y ve a que alisten un caballo de inmediato.

-si señor, permiso.

MIENTRAS EN UNO DE LOS PATIOS DE LA GRAN CASA.

-DAE... DAE... donde se metió ahora.

-Hyun (clever) que sucede porque gritas preguntaba un hombre de no mas de 30 años vestido con ropas viejas y desgastadas aun que limpias .

-el señor necesita que vayas de inmediato por el doctor ...

-porque a caso le sucede algo a la señora?

-no,eh , no es eso , lo que pasa... es que hace poco encontraron a una chica estaba desmayada en un sendero o algo así escuche y esta algo enferma así que ... pero que estoy haciendo ve rápido con el señor mientras yo digo a alguien del caballo.

-entendido.

DENTRO DE LA CASA OTRA VEZZZZ.

en la entrada de la habitación del te estaban los dos señores de la casa muy inquietos mientras esperaban el ministro no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro con las manos entre lazadas en su espalda mientras resoplaba y su mujer miraba el te con un poco de nostalgia.

pero este ambiente fue roto ante la presencia del sirviente Dae.

\- mi señor , que se le ofrece decía mientras miraba el piso y hacia una reverencia.

-pronto ve por el doctor de la familia no hay tiempo que perder dijo mientras que tomaba de encima de la mesa una bolsa llena de monedas. no regreses si el , entendido. ...

-si señor hizo una presurosa reverencia y se fue corriendo en la entrada de la morada estaba Hyun esperándolo con el encargado de la caballeriza quien sostenía un caballo.

sin perder tiempo se subió presuroso al caballo y sin mirara atrás emprendió su marcha a todo galope hasta la capital que quedaba mas o menos a media hora a todo galope.

MIENTRAS...

en la casa familiar de aome todos estaban muy preocupados puesto que de ella no se sabia nada todos están muy preocupados en especial su madre y sus abuelos. no había dejado rastro solamente uno de sus norigae( adorno que se usa en la falda del vestido


	3. Capítulo 3 YO SOY

CAPITULO 3

YO SOY….

En una de las habitaciones de la gran residencia se encontraba una hermosa joven acostada en un cómodo futon siendo revisada por un doctor un tanto anciano por lo menos tenia cincuenta y tantos años .

-como se encuentra doctor, pregunto una preocupada señora Bae ( apellido inspiración)

-doctor Hyun-Ki ( convinacion entre sabiduría y la fundación) ella esta bien pregunto el señor Jung Bae ( jung significa justo )

\- señora y señor Bae solo deben darle esta infucion y estará bien es solo agotamiento procuren que descanse y cuando ella se sienta mejor debe procurar caminar para estabilizar su energía interior.

-entendido , gracias por venir hasta aquí, doctor dijo mientras le tendía un pequeño monedero con mas monedas debe de saber que esto debe quedar en secreto.

-comprendo dijo mientras recibía las monedas y haciendo una reverencia se retiro.

-ah por cierto es probable que en poco despierte así que no se le olvide darle una pequeña dosis en el te recuerden que la infucion es muy fuerte una cucharada por cada tasa dijo a la sirvienta Hyun .

-si señor hasta pronto hizo una reverencia serrando la puerta.

EN LA HABIATACION...

-bueno aparentemente ella esta bien cariño ... dijo mientras acariciaba materialmente los cabellos dela joven acostada sin darse cuenta.

-Mi - Young ( eterna y bella ) querida dijo con un tono bajo como si no quisiera acabar con la concentración de su esposa, tu cres que deberíamos...

justo cuando estaba por decir algo la joven que estaba en el futon se empezó a remover un poco inquieta haciendo que la frasada que la cubría se moviera hasta la mitad de su cadera haciendo que su larga cabellera se viera como un manto casi negro por toda la almohada y futon .

-la señora mi- yung estaba u poco escandalizada puesto que estaba en ropa interior .

\- el señor jung estaba un poco ruborizado mirando para otro lado .

mientras la joven fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco mostrando unos bellos ojos color café casi avellana mientras ella parpadeaba trato de levantarse la señora mi- yung al ver lo que trataba de hacer la ayudo a levantarse .

-cariño pasme el te por favor.

-si , aquí esta se lo paso con un pequeño trapo que hacia de servilleta.

-toma querida te hará sentir mejor mientras le tendía la tasa de te y la miraba de manera muy maternal.

-gracias.. susurro un poco confundida

ugum carraspeo la garganta el señor jung mientras veía las acciones de su mujer tratando de suprimir una sonrisa al ver lo desarreglada que estaba la joven se veía muy adorable un poco sonrojada.

-de donde eres. pregunto directo al grano dejando al lado su sonrisa y tomando un rostro serio.

-yooo. ahm no lo se señor. dijo un poco apenada.

-y tu nombre pregunto la señora mi-yung con una sonrisa .

-yo, yo, la verdad no lo se dijo mientras los miraba y sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer por las lagrimas que trataba de contener.

-entonces dices que no recuerdas nada, no es así, dijo el señor jung un poco sorprendido si era así y nadie había dado una alerta de búsqueda , entonces de donde era esa niña?.

-no señor , dijo triste mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- querida toma este te , te ayudara , ya volvemos esta bien.

-si señora...

-dime mi-yung querida.

-si señora mi-yung .

-esta mejor., ven querido dijo mientras con una seña se retiraba de la habitación con su esposo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- que pretendes mi-yung dijo su esposo.

-yo. es que ,.. bueno ella no recuerda y nadie a dado una alerta o algo parecido ...

-entonces que quieres que hagamos...

-yo , me pregunto si podríamos quedárnosla.

-cariño no es una cosa o una mascota. dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

su esposa le lanzo un manotazo suave a sus costillas y con cara seria pero con una sonrisa dijo- -lo se, pero tiene quien la cuide y no recuerda dándole la espalda a su marido con una gran sonrisa llevándose el dorso de la mano a la cabeza de forma dramática dijo.

-oh , pero querido si la dejamos sola ,que podría pesarla ,alguien podría aprovecharse de ella seria desastroso y mas para una niña no lo cres dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su esposo se recargaba en su pecho de espalda y levantaba su mirada dándole una gran sonrisa aun con su delicada mano en su cabeza.

el esposo acostumbrado por la escena de su mujer lo único que hizo fue pesarle la mano por el costado agachándose y dándole un beso en los labios dijo.

-eres una tramposa decía mientras el sonreía sin poder evitarlo. ...como ganarle a esa sonrisa tuya que a pesar de los años es igual que cuando te conocí mi mimi...

-jung , sonrió dulcemente eso quiere decir que si podemos dejarla quedarse.

-hay tratar de ir contra ti es como tratar de ir contra la marea mujer, pero si es tu deseo que asi sea.

-gracias cariño. vamos , vamos debemos decirle.

-espera no tiene nombre querida recuerda.

-oh si , que descuidada, ya se le pondremos uno ,uno tan hermoso como ella. si.

-bien ,vamos.

isa la pareja se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada de la habitación golpearon reviviendo como respuesta un suave adelante de la joven.

-al entrar la vieron tratando de acomodar su larga cabellera fallando graciosamente.

-mi esposo y yo hemos decidido que te puedes quedar aquí dada las circunstancias como no recuerdas y no tienes un nombre nos gustaría darte uno si o te molesta claro esta.

-yoo. enserio me dejaran quedare pregunto mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-si así, sera , y que nombre te gustaría pregunto el señor jung.

-la verdad no lo se me gustaría que ustedes lo eligieran por mi por favor.

-en serio, querida ya mismo te pondremos un nombre dijo la señora emocionada sacando le una sonrisa pequeña a la joven y una torcida a su esposo mientras el movía la cabeza de un lado a otro divertido.

-ah ya se.. tu nombre sera...

-ya dilo mujer estoy seguro que quiere saber .

-ya se, ya se , solo queria hacer suspenso dio mientras sonreia.

-tu nombre sera Hae-Jung significa poseedora de gracia y el que es noble. te queda eres muy bella y parecer de la realiza verdad cariño dijo mirando a su esposo con una gran sonrisa.

\- su esposo estaba muy satisfecho .- si mi-yung buena elección y es muy acertada.

\- te gusta, hae-jung .

-si muchas gracias por dármelo.

-bueno es hora de que descanses hae -jung mañana sera un excelente día , sera tu primer día como nuestra hija

-su hija acaba de decir señor...

oh que descortés ya estoy diciendo que seré tu padre y ni siquiera me eh presentado mi nombre es Jung Bae, espero no te moleste es por tu seguridad las jóvenes que no tienen padres las toman como esclavas o las llevan donde las cortesanas.

-yo, en verdad agradezco lo que están haciendo por mi. dijo hae-jung mientras sentada inclinaba su cabeza en forma de respeto.

-la señora un poco apresurada , le sonrió y se acerco a ella y poso su mano en su espalda para que se enderezara cosa que logro.

-no es necesario , nos has hecho muy felices a los dos , acercándose a ella mas y posicionando se mano como si con ella quisiera tapar con ella su voz ..- aunque el no lo diga también esta feliz , o te preocupes.

-igualmente gracias.

-te molesta si te doy un beso dijo mientras unía sus manos frente a su rostro y le daba una sonrisa.

-yo, humm no hay problema dijo hae-jung un poco sonrojada, la señora la abrazo con cariño y le dio un tierno beso en la frente .

-descansa. buenas noches.

-el señor jung que había visto todo no pudo evitar que una bella sonrisa un poco grande mostrando un poco su prolija dentadura surgiera de el , con voz firme pero cariñosa dijo.

-buenas noches Hae-jung

-buenas noches, susurro un poco dormida puesto que se habia acostado y el calor de la frasada junto con el cansancio le estaban pasando factura.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTEEEEEE.

la señora Dae se levanto un poco mas temprano de lo normal y con una sonrisa que nadie podía quitar de su rostro, se acerco presurosa a la habitación de la que seria ahora su hija y con cuidado deslizo la puerta, para encontrarse a Hae-Jung despierta tratando de arreglar su futon lo cual seria un poco chocante si no fuera por que el futon la estaba casi aplastando mientras trataba de doblarlo, mi-yung no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada haciendo que hae-jung se diera de cuenta y se sonrojara terriblemente al verse de esa manera.

-su esposo que estaba en la habitación continua ve viendo un te, al escuchar la enorme carcajada de su mujer se levanto con parsimonia y fue al encuentro con su mujer encontrándose con esa escena no pudo hacer mas que seguir a su mujer.

-pero niña que estas tratando de hacer dijo el señor jung cuando se recupero de la carcajada.

-yo, estaba tratando de ordenar un poco pero no pude , es muy grande, dijo sonrojándose mas .

\- pero niña , para eso están las sirvientas tu solo preocúpate de que te pondrás hoy , si o sabes te puedo ayudar.

-yo si, gracias, y lo siento por el desorden.

-hae-jung tu eres hija ahora de un ministro no tendrás que limpiar jamas ni hacer quehaceres a menos que sea organizar banquetes y asegurarte de decir a los sirvientes.

-yo si, comprendo.

-bueno yo debo irme mi-yung asegúrate de que hea-jung aprenda debidamente como debe comportarse una señorita de la nobleza.

-si querido que te vaya bien , espero hayas tomado ya tu medicina.

-si , no te preocupes, Hae-jung se que es muy apresurado todo esto pero sera que mejor que te refiras a no sotros como padres, madre y padre correspondientemente seria muy sospechoso si o lo hicieras, esta bien.

-si seño... .

-mucho mejor , nos veremos mas tarde mientras tanto las dejo para que se preparen.

-muy bien es hora de elegir tu vestuario estoy tan emocionada ayer por la noche mande a uno de nuestro sirvientes para que fuera a comprar algunos vestidos mientras tanto no debe tardar en llegar. ya son como las siete de la mañana así que no debe tardar.

-gracias.

-no lo agradezcas eres de la realeza por lo tanto debes vestirte como tal.

-gracias. mama

-kyaaaa si así es seré tu mama.

accesorio del cabello

hae-jung toma el de color azul ( es hermoso, y con el mismo peinado jejeje)

\- oh te vez tan hermosa.

-gracias , ma. mama es muy hermoso me gusta mucho.

-verdad que si te hace ver tan inocente jejeje., pero bueno vamos a desayunar esta bien ya debe estar servido.

después de desayunar la señora reunió a los sirvientes para darles la gran noticia.

\- como ya sabrán mi esposo mi esposo encontró a una joven como sabrán a las jóvenes que no tengan hogar serán tomadas como esclavas o para llevarlas con las cortesanas hemos decidido que ella se quedara aquí y ocupara el lugar de hija de la familia Bae por lo tanto todo aquel que pregunte su nombre es Hae-jung Bae y es nuestra hija , debe ser tratada como tal sin peros ni preguntas queda claro.

-si , señora, dijeron todos muy sorprendidos.

-bien ahora se las presentare para que a conozcan , hae-jung ven.

-de una habitación continua salio , muchos jadearon sorprendidos al ver a la joven debido a su contextura pequeña y delicada , sus ojos su rostro aniñado , lo que mas llamaba la atención era su piel morena no en exceso pero si lo suficiente para que se notara.

\- vamos presentate querida.

-mi nombre es hae-jung tengo ...17 años ... es un gusto conocerlos, dijo de manera pausada y lo mas tranquila que pudo, puesto que no sabia su verdadera edad, pero por su apariencia se veía que así era.

-un gusto señorita hae-jung , esperamos se sienta cómoda. hicieron una reverencia.

VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

el ministro le pidió a su mujer encargar vestidos , accesorios y demás que necesitara hae-jung la señora Bae estaba muy feliz incluso si el señor jung no lo dijera su mujer ya lo había sorprendido mirando a la joven con una gran sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda como cuando pensaba o solucionaba algo mientras esta estudiaba.

esa tarde hae-jung estaba usando . el del lado derecho el azul con rosado

estaba caminando con un libro de literatura en sus manos mientras paseaba dando vueltas por todo el jardín mientras los pétalos de cerezo se remolinaban a su alrededor, como queriendo abrazarla.

no muy lejos de allí se podía ver a un alto joven con larga cabellera tomada de una coleta venia vestido .

iba montado a caballo galopando a paso ni muy lento ni muy rápido casi como si se pausara de momentos para observar todo a su alrededor.

el joven junto a tres hombres mas que iban detrás de el pasaron por el lado del gran jardín de la casa y por un gran arco de flores de cerezo y enredaderas se podía ver la entrada a ese lugar se podía divisar a una bella joven que parecía mecerse con el viento , la joven al escuchar los casquillos de los caballos cerca alzo la vista de su libro y fue hay que sucedió...

sus miradas quedaron enganchadas enganchadas, sin dar tregua a lo que veían ella al ver al guapo joven no pudo evitar que un adorable sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas u una pequeña sonrisa naciera de sus labios, el misterioso joven quedo mudo y sin haberse dado de cuenta había detenido su marcha quedo anonadado , cautivado por aquella pequeña y delicada criatura que lo veía con la misma intensidad, avergonzada, sonrojada oh es eso una pequeña sonrisa , esa pequeña y delicada sonrisa que lanzo la joven hizo que el le diera una de igual forma sus mirada seguían conectadas .

pero el joven al darse de cuenta que se había detenido decidió darle otra mirada viéndola mirándolo le regalo otra sonrisa encantadora y haciendo una reverencia que ella por supuesto contesto decidió retomar su marcha.

" **sin saber que ese encuentro, esas miradas, esas sonrisas... habían marcado sus destinos"**


	4. Chapter 4 EL MERCADO PARTE 1

**EL MERCADO PARTE 1**

había pasado ya un mes desde que Hae jung había despertado la señora mi-young se había encargado de que su ahora hija fuera instruida adecuadamente como debe comportarse una joven de su posición.

con el paso de las semanas había adquirido conocimientos sobre política, cultura, poesía, dibujo, música . había desarrollado gracia, delicadeza, su vocabulario se había refinado sus movimientos calculados. simples pero a la vez sumamente elegantes.

era un día un poco opaco aunque unos cuantos rayos del sol se colaban por las nubes,la señora young había querido llevarla al mercado a hae jung para que eligiera unos lindos accesorios había querido llevarla hace mucho pero su esposo le recomendó que no la sacara aun hasta que estuviera bien instruida .

estaba muy emocionada con la idea habia ordenado a una de las sirvientas que ayudaran a su hija a arreglarse puesto que saldrían al mercado le sugirió a su hija ponerse una chalina por el clima.

una vez lista hae jung ( osea kagome) se veía realmente hermosa

(EL RESULTADOOOO)

cuando salieron en un palanquín (por supuesto cada una en uno) en donde iban cómodas hablando amen -amente bueno mas la señora mi young que hae jung mas sin embargo ella la escuchaba y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

(por supuesto es mas sencillo y de un color marrón completamente)

cuando llegaron al mercado muchos se sorprendieron de ver a la señora Bae puesto que rara vez salia de su hogar y cuando lo hacia era con su esposo, se sorprendieron mucho mas al verla bajar con una bella joven de piel un poco oscura.

mientras caminaban muchos no dejaban de cuchichear y preguntarse sobre quien era esa bella joven algunos mas discretos que otros pero a la señora Bae no parecía importarle mientras que a Hae jung le costaba un poco puesto que la hacían ponerse un poco nerviosa.

fueron a un puesto donde vendían algo de maquillare mientras la señora Bae miraba todo muy cuidadosamente hae jung estaba mas interesada en un puesto donde habían hermosos joyeros.

POV HAE JUNG( AOME)

madre sera posible que me permitas ir a ver ese estante quiero ver que mas ahí, la señora estaba muy feliz de que la llamara madre así que le permitió que se alejara , con una gran sonrisa le dijo a hae jung.

-esta ben hae jung pero por favor no te alejes tanto.

-si, madre como digas...

-cuando te aburras ve a buscarme a una casa de te , mira esta justo allí al frente de ese puesto de comida, esta bien.

-si, madre lo haré.

-toma , si te gusta algo compralo, si. dijo mientras le daba una pequeña pero llena bolsta con monedas.

-yo, no puedo es mucho dijo hae jung mientras recibía la pequeña bolsa con sus dos manos.

-tonterías, úsalo, dijo la señora Bae mientras movía las manos como restando le importancia mientras se daba la vuelta.

-gracias dijo hae jung al ver como su ahora madre se iba sonriendo a tomar el te.

(CON AOME) HAE JUNG

observo con cariño la pequeña bolsa que reposaba en sus manos, y con una pequeña sonrisa se giro y fue directo al puesto de joyeros , mientras caminaba observaba todo muy interesada y con pequeñas sonrisas rechazaba lo que le ofrecían de manera educada.

cuando llego al puesto le pregunto a la señora .

buenas tardes , me gustaría saber cuanto cuesta un joyero.

-señorita eso depende del que usted elija hay de 30 , 50 , 60, y 70 wons (es inventado lo siento , si me equivoco).

-cuanto cuesta este dije

-ese cuesta 70 wons , dijo la señora mientras sonreía pensado en la posible venta al observar las ropas de la joven supo que era un noble.

-oh es muy bello aunque un poco caro .

-si, señorita es muy bello , pero siendo usted una joven con buena posición supongo que el dinero no es problema, dijo con malicia.

-es cierto no es problema pero por ahora creo que... no pudo continuar porque de la nada aparecieron cuatro hombres dos de ellos llevaban dos sacos ( bolsa de tela) en sus costados mientras el que parecía el líder se veía molesto , el otro que no llevaba nada en las manos se veía muy inquieto miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás y a los lados.

POV NORMAL

de la nada aparecieron seis hombres quienes venían en caballos con porte elegante pero había uno que destacaba de todos era muy apuesto.

de un momento a otro el que parecía el líder al ver como hae jung los miraba y apresurándose la tomo del brazo de manera muy ruda , atrayendola hacia el la tomo de tal manera que su brazo izquierdo quedo rodeando su cuello y hae jung quedo con su espalda en el pecho del hombre mientras el con su mano derecha apuntaba a su cuello con un pequeño cuchillo que ya se veía un poco desgastado.

el joven que había llamado la atención de hae jung se bajo del caballo junto con sus "compañeros" acercando-cele de a poco, mientras los compañeros del hombre que tena a hae jung se hacían a su lado de manera protectora tratando de intimidar a los hombres que de lejos se veían fuertes.

con mucho cuidado el joven apuesto tomo su espada sin desenfundarla se paro al frente de sus acompañantes y con voz firme dijo:

-suelte a la joven .

-porque debería, ademas ella es mi salida.

-si, sabe lo que le conviene es mejor que la suelte.

-eso, no sucederá.

el joven desconocido no podía verle el rostro a la muchacha porque esta tenia la cabeza gacha supuso que estaba asustada, la joven que permanecía en los brazos del hombre se empezó a remover incomoda el hombre que ya estaba impaciente por irse de allí apretó mas su agarre haciendo que la joven emitiera un quejido cosa que alerto a los hombres del joven misterioso, quienes rápidamente a la señal del joven desenfundaron armas y se fueron contra los hombres enemigos .

el hombre que tenia a la joven se fue alejando de a poco arrastrando consigo a la muchacha que estaba adolorida por la forma en que la apretaba.

el joven desconocido al ver esto con paso firme y desarmando a todo el que se le atravesaba se acerco a unos cinco pasos del hombre que se prepara con el cuchillo en su mano por si tenia que usarlo.

pero de repente...


End file.
